Thunder won't hurt you dear (Spamano)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Spain leaves for the day without telling Romano who was sleeping at the time but when Spain get's home it starts to storm. He can't find Romano and starts to get a bit worried. Romano is terrified of thunder and has never had someone to help him out with his fear until Spain finds out. Human names used. Rated K because paranoia of Romano's slight potty mouth.


**I had this idea a while ago that what if Romano was afraid of thunder? And everything just escalated from there. Spain is there to comfort him but he doesn't want Spain's help until it get's too much and he can't handle it alone. Slight fluff ahead, rated T because I was concerned slightly about Romano's mouth though no real major swearing. Slight Italian and Spanish I put translations in the text afterwards which I notice that not many people do but I prefer to do it like that. I'm a native English speaker and don't speak Italian but I speak some slight Spanish I apologize if I got any of the translations or words wrong. I just used Google translate for this. Well without further ago let's get to the story please enjoy this fluffy crap of a Spamano that I wrote.**

* * *

Spain [POV]

I quietly slunk down the hallway grabbing the door knob to Romano's room. Quietly I opened the door willing for it not to creak

"Romaaaa" I whispered, Romano was curled up in a ball on his bed sleeping soundly, I know that Romano hated when I woke him up especially early in the morning

"Romaaa" I whispered again tip toeing closer to his bedside, he didn't stir or even acknowledge that he had heard me at all. I frowned standing by the side of his bed

"Roma?" I asked raising one eyebrow cocking my head to one side

"Mmm" He groaned still mostly asleep

"I'm going out, I'll be back this afternoon, kay?" I asked even though he was still mostly asleep I felt it the right thing to do to tell him that I was leaving, Romano didn't say anything not even grumbling something in response

"I'll be back later, _Te amo adiós_"(Translation: Spanish; I love you goodbye) I shoved my hands in my uniform pockets as I walked back out of Romano's room, he'll probably be mad at me tonight for leaving without saying something but at least now I'll be able to justify that I had told him. I smiled picking up my keys from the counter before I left making sure to lock the door behind myself. Work was going to be rough today, it was excruciatingly hot out and I had to work outside today. I sighed running my fingers through my hair as the sun started to beat down on me just as I stepped foot outside of the comforts of my own home.

*Time skip: After work*

The sun was just starting to set and my arms were sore from hauling boxes and other heavy things all day. At least I got some tomatoes for Romano to compensate for leaving him alone all day. As it got closer to night it started to get cooler but I noticed dark thunder clouds rolling ominously across the sky.

"Romaaaa" I called into the house as I kicked open the door after barely being able to unlock it the basket of tomatoes threatening to fall from my hands as I was tired. I still received no response just like this morning. Was Romano still asleep? That meant he hadn't eaten anything

"Roma? Are you home? I'm back" I called again shutting the door with one hand, the lights were off, maybe he was still asleep that was odd.

"Roma I brought some Tomatoes home for you, I know how much you like Tomatoes" I furrowed my eyebrows walking into the kitchen and setting the basket of tomatoes down on the counter

"Roma if you're mad at me _Lo siento _but I told you before I left though you may or may not have been awake"(Translation: Spanish; I'm sorry) I pursed my lips walking over to the door to the basement, Romano did like to spend time in the basement sometimes doing whatever he did when he was alone, he never liked me to be in the basement with him so I had no clue what he actually did but I did know that he couldn't hear me shouting from upstairs if he was down there. I opened the door

"Roma are you down here?" I asked flicking on the stair lights and taking the first step down, the stairs creaked as I descended them flicking on the light switch as I got to the bottom. My basement was really just a place where I kept things from when I was younger and other memories that I didn't want to throw out. I didn't know why Romano liked it down here so much, maybe he liked to look back at things from the past. I shrugged

"Romaaa?" I called into the musty basement, A shiver ran down my spine as I thought I saw a figure in the corner. I decided that I didn't want to be in the basement any longer and quickly went back upstairs, Maybe that's why Romano liked it down there, because I didn't like to be down there.

"Lovino?" I asked figuring that he would respond to his actual name better, at least I theorized. I sighed shutting the basement door

"he probably left a while ago maybe to visit his brother, If he did leave I hope he gets home soon it looks like it's going to rain" I looked out the window sighing again, I didn't like the rain it was too gloomy, I much more preferred the sun and bright happy weather. I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso

"Roma where have you been?" I asked feeling Romano press his face into my back

"S-Stupid" He stammered sniffling slightly

"Huh?" I raised one eyebrow turning around in his grip "Is something wrong Lovino?"

"S-Stupid Idiot-a making me w-worry for nothing" He responded biting his lower lip looking down at his feet "I thought s-something happened to you"

"Did you think I abandoned you?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows concerned

"D-Don't do that again" he snapped that was all the answer I got for my previous question but that didn't matter. Romano had tears in his eyes, only a few rolled down his cheeks, I was used to Romano getting mad at me for doing impulsive things but I wasn't used to seeing him like this

"Are you alright Roma?" I asked cupping his face in my hands "Is there something on your mind?"

"I t-thought something happened t-to you" he exclaimed his voice shaking "I d-don't know what I would do if something h-happened to you"

"Aww poor Roma" I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close to me "Don't need to worry nothing would happen to me when I go work, and I'd never leave you alone forever" Romano returned my hug his hands griping the back of my shirt, his body trembled and he held me tightly like he was afraid that if he let go he would lose me. I guess I forgot that both the Italy brothers had a huge fear of being abandoned, Italy shows it much more shamelessly than Romano does where, Romano on the other hand hides it very well behind anger. I started to rub circles in his back in a comforting manner, I felt a deep sense of trust from him, showing me a side of him which was vulnerable and soft. Romano pressed his face into my chest, I could feel his breathing slow down from raged and choked to more calm breaths

"I-I saw the r-rain coming a-and got w-worried" he explained his voice muffled by my shirt

"You don't have to worry about me Roma I would never abandon you" I reassured him pulling away from the hug putting my hand on his head "I'm sure that you didn't eat yet are you hungry?" he averted his eyes but nodded

"I could make some salsa or something I brought home tomatoes for you" I explained with a smile, I expected him to ask for something else because I knew how much he disliked my salsa but he just nodded again.

"I brought a lot of Tomatoes home so you better eat them before they go bad" I scolded earning another nod from him. I furrowed my eyebrows, why was he suddenly going mute? He was talking to me before. I smiled again walking into the kitchen, I expected Romano to either go to the living room or up to his bedroom like he usually does when he knows I'm making food, he usually doesn't like to be with me when I cook but to my surprise he followed me into the kitchen still a bit shaken up. I guess that was understandable, he was worried about me at least I think he was worried about me. I shrugged to myself starting to make the salsa. I saw in the corner of my eye Romano hoist himself up onto the counter swinging his legs playfully as they hung in the air. I wondered what had happened when I was gone to make him like this, acting so soft and childish, almost like his younger brother. He looked into the basket of Tomatoes curiously before digging around a bit and taking out one that was of his liking. I could only watch him from the corners of my eyes but I figured that he was going to eat it. He liked tomatoes so that was safe to figure. I worked carefully making the salsa, I used garlic, tomatoes, peppers, jalapenos, cilantro, salt, and lime juice. Romano preferred this version of my Salsa much better than any others but he wouldn't tell me why.

"Romano what were you doing while I was out?" I asked turning around knife in hand, Romano was still sitting on the counter but he had taken all the tomatoes out of the basket and had aligned them on the counter in rows of five.

"Roma what are you doing?" I asked laughing slightly, he looked over at me but soon turned his attention to the window behind me, he furrowed his eyebrows before jumping down from the counter

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to bed goodnight stupid" he responded his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance, well his soft innocence was nice while it lasted. I watched him walk away upstairs and heard a door slam.

_"Since when is Roma ever not hungry?" _I asked myself furrowing my eyebrows with confusion though I continued making the salsa, by the time that it was finished it had started to rain. I stared out the window with a frown, the rain was too gloomy.

"Roma are you sure you aren't hungry?" I called upstairs

"_Que te jodas!_"(Translation: Spanish; go screw yourself) he called back angrily, I sighed putting the salsa in a bowl and covering it with plastic wrap before putting it in the fridge. I walked upstairs confused by how his personality could change so quickly. I went down to the end of the hallway knocking on his door

"Roma what's wrong now?" I asked concerned

"_Lasciami solo_" (Translation: Italian; leave me alone) he snapped

"Tell me what's wrong Roma you've been kind of moody since I got home, is something bothering you? Are you not feeling well?" I fussed

"I'm feeling fine now go away" He insisted, suddenly there was a large flash of lightning followed by a loud deafening crack of thunder, even I flinched but I heard Romano cry out in surprise.

"Lovino can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door again, there was a long pause

"_va via_" (Translation: Italian; go away) he muttered but his voice no longer had any anger to it.

"I'm coming in Lovino" I told him firmly pushing the door open a crack,

"I only know a few languages you idiot how can I get through to you otherwise that I want to be left alone?" he exclaimed as I stepped into his room shutting the door behind me

"What happened to before? You were being all quiet and cute like your brother" I commented, Romano was laying down on his side in his bed curled up in a ball, it was the same position that I came in on this morning when he was sleeping. I smiled to myself, it was such a cute position.

"What the hell are you smiling at? And there was nothing of before, you were just being delusional" he snapped not even bothering to sit up "Get out of my room"

"Are you sure that you're not hungry?" I asked sitting down on the edge of his bed "You're always hungry Roma"

"Spain just get the hell out of my room, I don't want to have to deal with you right now, I want to be alone" He finally sat up, glaring at me, I frowned.

"That hurt Roma" I whined

"I just want to be alone right now" He insisted laying back down on the bed "Please Antonio"

"Roma is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" I asked putting my hand to his forehead "Are you getting sick?" He swatted my hand away rolling over to his other side pulling his legs to his chest

"I want to try to get to sleep it's been a long day because of you stupid"

"But it's not even that late out"

"I don't care, I'm tired"

"Are you sure that you're not getting sick?" I continued fussing over him just out of habit which only made him more and more irritated with me.

"Antonio just leave me alo-" his voice trailed off as thunder rumbled through the house, he let out a small whimper curling himself into a smaller ball "Please Antonio just leave me be" I wasn't able to put the pieces together but there was something troubling Romano

"Tell me what's wrong first" I insisted

"There's nothing wrong idiot-a" he continued to insist but his voice had lost all of it's ferocity to it,

"Roma" I started in a pleading tone running my fingers through his hair, he swatted my hand away. Thunder continued to rumble over head which only seemed to make Romano worse, he was trembling now and trying not to cry out every time there was a louder clap. He had stopped talking to me and his protests to get out had stopped. I finally was able to put the pieces together and it clicked

"Roma does the thunder frighten you?" I asked softly

"O-Of course n-not you i-idiot" He stammered his voice trembling and strained though one clap of thunder louder than all the ones before broke down his facade of anger. He cried out in fear burying his face in his pillow trembling more now.

"Oh Roma, you don't have to hide things like this from me" I told him furrowing my eyebrows sympathetically "Everyone has some sort of weakness everyone has some sort of fear" I started to rub his back in a comforting way hoping to calm him down some "No one is truly fearless"

"A-A-Antonio" he was barely able to sputter out his voice muffled by the pillow

"Hey, can you roll over and face me Roma?" I asked gently expecting him to decline and still insist for me to leave. Even if he did though I wouldn't dare leave him when he was like this. He was scared half to death and anyone with half a brain could see that. How have I not noticed that Romano was afraid of thunder until now? I pretty much raised him and we've had our fair shares of thunder storms in Spain when he was younger. To my surprise Romano slowly rolled over to his other side to face me. His face was pale apart from his cheeks and eyes which were a bright red, there were tears in his eyes and his face usually inhabited by anger only showed fear.

"It's okay Roma" I brushed his bangs out of his face pulling him up in a sitting position. He looked down in his lap his hands balled into tight fists as he tried to control his trembling

"You didn't have to hide this from me I could have helped you" I told him gently wrapping my arms around him and pulling him as close as I could without him being in my lap. He let out a small whimper in response burying his face into my chest gingerly wrapping his arms around my torso clutching the back of my shirt. A very similar position to what I came home to. Maybe he was so worried because it was going to storm and he didn't want to be left alone in the storm. But he kept insisting on wanting to be alone.

"The thunder can't hurt you" I reassured him continuing to rub circles in his back hoping to be able to calm him down but every time he seemed to calm down a bit another rumble of thunder rolled by and he just got worse. He let out a choked sob clutching the back of my shirt tighter

"Shhh, it's okay Roma, you're okay, I won't let anything happen to you" I cooed resting my chin on the top of his head "It's okay" he whimpered again, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're okay, You're okay" I whispered planting a small kiss on the top of his head. The thunderstorm didn't cease anytime soon but he was so much calmer than before. When he was finally able to speak he quickly pulled out of my protective hug turning his face away from me. There were still tears in his eyes but most of the fear was now replaced with new found anger

"You didn't have to do that s-stupid" he snapped

"Of course I had to Roma, what kind of caretaker would I be if I just left you alone like that" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"I don't care what kind you can leave now, I'm fine now" he insisted sharply

"But the storm still hasn't passed I want to make sure that you'll be okay" I told him firmly, Romano would never admit to anything especially fear and especially not to me. With a huff of annoyance Romano laid down his back away from me again. I smirked laying down next to him

"What are you doing idiot?" He snapped

"Protecting you" I told him wrapping my arms around his stomach and pulling him closer to me, he didn't protest anymore and seemed to almost nuzzle into my touch though it could have been my imagination. A few weeks later Romano wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that there was a thunderstorm or the fact that I saw him like that. He continued to snap at me and he would get even angrier at me when I brought it up. But, there seemed to be a newfound trust between him and I and even though he would never say it I think he was a bit thankful.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that and if you did please leave a review I want to know how I did on this one since I'm not the best writer I'm not inexperienced. I sincerely apologize if I got any of the Spanish or Italian wrong once again I don't speak Italian and only speak some Spanish (the kind of stuff you learn in a public school curriculum) so I'm terribly sorry for that. Um the** **"Que te jodan" part I am aware that it doesn't really translate to "Go screw yourself" but that is the more friendlier version for me to write it. It is a way to say f*ck you but that's not what I looked up I just put in the translations of what I looked up and what I got so I am aware of that sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed anyways and please leave a review if you liked and let me know how I did on this one. 3 thanks bye bye.**


End file.
